User talk:Wingflight7
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:J2yfeather page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! XXGingerheartXx (talk) 17:28, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Hello Okay, so we've already met, but hi, and late welcome to the wiki! Anyway, I was totally not stalking Spottedgorse's talk page, but she isn't active anymore. So if you'd like to be added to the the thing (i forget waht it's called) you could ask Gingerheart. ~Patchfeather~ 22:43, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ---- You go into source mode to code. To look at my coding you can go into it. My friend made the coding and I just use the same coding, but change what it says, or redo the colors, have a new font... etc... I can take some of the coding from my sig and make you one if you like. --~Patchfeather~ 21:43, June 18, 2016 (UTC) ---- Great! And your new wiki, I just saw it, and I'm going to be joining! ~Patchfeather~ 00:29, June 19, 2016 (UTC) 'Course! I can add it for you if you like, along with the template. Also, if you want, I can add my chararts onto it. ~Patchfeather~ 15:37, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh, girl. ~Patchfeather~ 23:08, June 28, 2016 (UTC) I finished the Breezepelt and Hollyleaf map, it was great. Have you seen the Clear Sky and Gray Wing one? ~Patchfeather~ 22:43, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing and Winterfall weren't mates, but they were in love. And Morningwing is male. ~Patchfeather~ 02:00, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Re I'd love to, but unfortunately I don't have the media/skill to make one :( You can have MistClan if you want. I don't use it. ~Ginger I'll just delete MistClan. I'd like to keep it at four, so go ahead and make your page. ~G You can look to LightningClan for inspiration, if you like. Just create a page, name it, and start working, and I'll add it up with the rest of the Clans. ~G I can do it, since I'm an admin. Don't worry about that :) ~G Check it now :D ~G Hey, no prob! Unfortunatey I myself cannot code, maybe Patch knows more? Sorry, I know nothing :p ~G Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for responding this late. I apologize, I've just been really inactive on Wikia and yea... I'm sorry but yea I will add you to the Wiki Allegiances or I can request an Admin to do it, how bout you ask Gingeh to do it? All you do is tell her what your cat name is and your description and shell out you in. And once again, I am greatly sorry for responding this late. SPOTTEHWOBBLE! really? I didn't change the old polls, so thanks for reminding me! :) I will add Lost. ~Ginger Of course! ~Ginger Oh, of course I haven't given up on it! I've just been busy for the past few days and haven't gotten the chance to do much editing. ~Patchfeather~ 21:50, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Question I was wondering if maybe you'd like to make a couple, Talonpaw, and perhaps a MountainClan tom? I had an idea where they could fall in love and she has kits, but her shadow thing makes her kill him and she has to give up her kits so she doesn't kill them. ~Patchfeather~ 02:47, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Nah. I was asking about Hollytuft, a user you may have seen around. She got blocked for sockpuppeting on another wikia a couple months ago and she may have done it again. As for your user, I looked into it and they looked like a possibly underaged user that can't type right. Most likely, like many trolls, he/she will die down. ~Ginger If Jay blocked them (is Jay leader now? I honestly haven't visited there in forever) then they shouldn't be as to edit. And I changed the theme, I tend to do that from time to time. It was green for quite a long time. Is there another color scheme you'd prefer? ~Ginger There was supposed to be a gradient but it didn't work. I'm on mobile, so let me find stuff.. ~Ginger On a normal computer it looks fine... are you on mobile? ~G RE Yes im back! I left because of school work and i broke my foot so i had lots of other things to do. But thank you for the very warm welcome! ~''YELLOWFANG THE BEST FANG EVA!!'' So about Talonfang and some MountainClan tom, are you in? if not I think I'm going to have Flamepaw be the poor tom. ~Patchfeather~ 21:18, July 14, 2016 (UTC) nah i don't have any plans for him. i might think of some though. ~Patchfeather~ 14:07, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Stories Hey, yes, I'm really sorry for answering late, but yes you can make any story that you would like as long as there is no excessive spelling mistakes and it isn't too vulgar. You can read our rules page to see more rules regarding stories. And again, I apologize for the late response. SPOTTEHWOBBLE! 12:11, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Wanna chat? Whenever you're on? ~Ging Re Oh yes of course! You can also add categoires too, so you can add your own if you want. ~Patchfeather~ 15:10, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I can tell you how. When you edit, which editer do you use? the older one or the newer? I use the older one. If you are, then on the right side of the screen toward the bottom, there's some boxes that say 'templates' and 'add features and media' there should also be one that says 'categoires', once you see that, type the name of the category you want then click 'enter'. You should be good to go by then! ~Patchfeather~ 21:44, August 13, 2016 (UTC) That's weird. Maybe it was a glitch. If you can't get it on still I can add it if you like ~Patchfeather~ 21:49, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Wing! Next time you're on the same time as me, do you want to chat? ~Patchfeather~ 00:52, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply; some unexpected plans came up. I'm on now if you want to come on. ~Patchfeather~ 00:00, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi. I was wondering if you were interested in joining any rp wikis? there're a couple I'm on if you'd like to. ~Patchfeather~ 00:41, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I know some fanfiction wikis. There's one called WeAreWarriors wiki. it's main purpose is rp, but fanfiction is allowed. And then there's Warriors Fanfiction wiki. I'm off and on, on there. ~Patchfeather~ 14:33, January 19, 2017 (UTC)